Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{4a - 9}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{7a}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ (4a - 9) \times 8 } { 5 \times 7a}$ $z = \dfrac{32a - 72}{35a}$